Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
Sometimes a wireless communication device will switch from monitoring one cell (via a first base station) to monitoring another cell (via a second base station) when the wireless communication device has already registered with the first base station and is camped on the first base station. This may be referred to as cell reselection. The introduction of new technologies requires improvements to cell reselection procedures. Benefits may be realized by improvements to cell reselection procedures for Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS).